


Bandmates

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, OT5, Orgy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, before lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: JaeSuChun have just returned from Japan. They only have two days.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	1. Just Add Water: Yoochun Yunho

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Hot water pounded against Yoochun’s scalp. He pushed wet strands of hair away from his neck, letting the spray hit his face for a few seconds. He leaned forward, water pummeling his shoulders and sliding down his back. He took a deep breath and stood, hand on the wall for support, as the hot water slowly relaxed his muscles.

And then someone knocked on the door and came in.

“Dude, Yoochun,” Yunho said, “you’ve been in there for fifteen minutes.”

“I’m trying to relax.”

“Well, I need a shower.”

“Then come and take a shower. You’ll be done way before I am.”

“You always hog the water though,” Yunho said, but Yoochun could hear him getting undressed.

“I share the water.”

Yunho laughed. He flipped the curtain open, blasting Yoochun with cold air. Yoochun curled further into the water stream.

“See?” Yunho said. “Water whore.”

Yoochun grabbed his arm and pulled him into the spray. “See? I share.”

Yunho shut his eyes against the onslaught of water.

Yoochun shivered and then pushed Yunho back an inch. “Your skin is cold.”

Yunho stood under the spray for a few more seconds, then stepped back to grab shampoo. Yoochun went back under, water reheating his skin.

“You’re going to damage your skin.”

Yoochun ignored him. Hands settled on his hips and moved him to the side. Yoochun turned a bit as Yunho leaned in to rinse his hair. Yoochun watched the soap slide over his shoulders and down his back.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked as he moved to get conditioner, and Yoochun again took his place under the water.

“Yeah, just a bit stressed.”

“I think we all are. Tilt your head back.”

Yoochun did without even thinking about it. Yunho’s strong fingers rubbed into this scalp. Yoochun moaned and leaned into the touch. Yunho put a hand at the small of his back. “Don’t lean back, then I can’t reach.”

With difficulty, Yoochun stayed in place, water streaming on his chest and stomach. Yunho fingers started at his hair line, scratching, rubbing, sliding around his skull and then ended on this neck, thumbs digging into the muscles. Yoochun leaned into the spray when the fingers moved down to the muscles along his spine. Water and soap dribbled down his body.

Yunho’s hands moved back into Yoochun hair to rinse out the soap. And then pushed him forward, against the wall.

“Sorry,” Yunho said. “I was cold.”

Yoochun laughed and turned around, back against the wall. The outermost shower spray still hit him. He watched Yunho rinse the conditioner out of his hair, eyes shut against the spray.

A rivulet of water trickled between his pec muscles. Yoochun lifted a finger and touched Yunho’s skin, making the water fork around the obstruction. He shivered, slid both hands around Yunho’s hips and forced himself under the spray with Yunho. Yunho laughed, choked on water for a moment, and then hugged Yoochun, arms over his shoulders. Yoochun readjusted, just enough to lay his head on Yunho’s shoulder. A single drop of water trickled down behind Yunho’s ear. Unable to help himself, Yoochun licked it.

Yunho shivered. “I guess that’s one way to relieve some stress,” he said, hands sliding down Yoochun’s arms and then around his waist.

“Or at least to keep from thinking for awhile.”

“That too.”

Yunho pulled them away from the spray just enough so it wasn’t splashing into their faces. He turned, leaned Yoochun against the wall, flush against him, and then kissed him.

Yoochun groaned into his mouth, tongues immediately wrapping around each other, licking teeth and lips and the insides of mouths.

“Let me take care of you,” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun moaned something that sounded like okay.

Reaching, Yunho grabbed the bottle of conditioner and squeezed some into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then through Yoochun’s hair. He slid his slick fingers down Yoochun’s back, between his ass to tease Yoochun’s hole. Yoochun keened and arched into him. Just as the word “more” fell from his lips, Yunho pulled his finger away and Yoochun whimpered.

“Later. You have to be cold for a moment.”

Yunho spun them, so he was in the spray and Yoochun wasn’t. He poured some of Jaejoong’s body wash into a loufa. Jaejoong’s because it was all of their favorites. Yunho didn’t necessarily like smelling like it, but he loved (and he knew that Yoochun loved) to lean into Jae’s neck just to catch a whiff of it. He scrubbed Yoochun’s body, starting at the neck and shoulder. He used his free hand to rub harder, massaging muscles along they way down. He washed his chest, fingers slick with soap swirling around Yoochun’s nipples.

“Oh, fuck,” Yoochun muttered and put a shaking hand on the wall.

Yunho bypassed Yoochun’s half erect cock and scrubbed down his thighs, bending to wash legs and feet.

“Turn around,” Yunho said as he straightened. His hand slid up the back of Yoochun’s legs to cup his ass. He turned Yoochun, but he stopped half way. Yoochun put his forearm against the tiles and leaned his head against it. Yunho washed and massaged Yoochun back for long minutes. Yoochun leaned more weight on the wall.

Yunho lathered up his hands really well, dropped the loufa and then traced fingers along Yoochun’s hip bone, up that bend in his hip, and then across his stomach, teasing his belly button with one hand while the other inched lower, tracing around Yoochun’s erect cock.

Yoochun moaned. “Yunho, please,” he whispered.

Yunho wrapped one arm securely around Yoochun’s chest. He pressed against Yoochun’s back, bodies sliding together from the soap. He took Yoochun’s erection in his hand and slowly stroked him. Yoochun’s knees gave out and he made a noise that was more groan than scream, but made Yunho’s skin shiver and dick harden. Yoochun’s head fell back and Yunho kissed and bit his neck.

“Are you okay to stand?” Yunho asked, each word punctuated with a twist around the tip of Yoochun’s cock.

Yoochun moaned.

“Well, I’m going to let you go, so lean against the wall.”

Yoochun put both hands against the wall as Yunho let go. He scraped some soap up along his way and then moved to the side. He traced his fingers up and down Yoochun’s crack, finger briefly pressing against his hole, and then pulling away when Yoochun pushed back.

“More, Yunho, please.”

Yunho gave him more. One finger up to the knuckle. Yoochun almost collapsed, knee catching the wall to keep him up. Yunho never stopped stroking his cock. One finger became two. Two became three. With every stroke inside and outside of him, Yoochun made a noise or said his name.

Yunho waited, watched for the signs, and as soon as Yoochun’s eyes fell half closed, and teeth closed around his lower lip, Yunho pulled both hands away, placing them on Yoochun’s hips as his whole body shivered and dropped, and he groaned in disappointment.

“Just a second,” Yunho whispered. He picked up the bottle of conditioner again and then coated his own neglected erection with it. It’d been a long time since he’d been with Yoochun, and he really didn’t want to wait any longer.

He put an arm back around Yoochun and used his other hand to direct his cock into Yoochun’s body. With the first press, Yoochun threw his head back and moaned Yunho’s name. Yunho shivered, glad he hadn’t stroked Yoochun off. This wasn’t going to last long enough for him to have gotten Yoochun off twice. He pushed in a bit further. Another cry. Yoochun was never this vocal, content to sigh and whimper through his orgasms.

Yunho soaked up the noises.

“More, please, move, Yunho, fuck please, more, god, more, move.”

Yunho buried himself, bodies against each other. He laid his head on Yoochun’s shoulder and listened to him beg. His hand found Yoochun’s hard cock again and started stroking slowly.

Yoochun screamed. He pushed away from the wall, and Yunho just barely kept his footing on the slick tub floor. He almost slid out of Yoochun’s body, but then Yoochun pushed back, and this time it was him that moaned.

He held Yoochun’s hips while Yoochun continued to fuck his cock, press back, and Yunho watched himself disappear into Yoochun’s willing body over and over. Yoochun’s moans increased, constant with every thrust. His body clenched around Yunho so tightly that Yunho was surprised it wasn’t over already. Pleasure streamed to his finger tips and toes.

Yoochun groaned even louder when Yunho’s firm hand wrapped around his cock again. His knees shook. The only thing that kept him from falling was the feel of Yunho’s cock filling him up. If he fell, that would go away. His muscles contracted, he shut his eyes, mouth open in a not so quiet scream. Yunho’s hand slowed, just a bit, but enough that Yoochun’s orgasm took its sweet time. Took its time building, rising. Pleasure wrapped around him, held him still, pushed against his skin and body, and then everything exploded. His legs collapsed, and Yunho held him up. Body jerking, mouth and throat and lungs crying out, Yoochun came, splattering the shower wall.

Yunho moaned as Yoochun clenched even more tightly around him. He was almost done, but Yoochun couldn’t move, just moan as Yunho took over the movements. His thrusts were quick, shallow, fighting against Yoochun’s tightening body, like he didn’t want Yunho to ever leave him. And Yunho didn’t want to.

“I love you, Yoochun-ah,” he whispered, and with a low moan lost himself in Yoochun’s body.

They stood, still connected under the spray of water. Yoochun’s head on Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho’s face pressed into Yoochun’s neck.

Yunho kissed him.

“Let’s rinse you off and go to bed, yes?”

Yoochun whimpered when Yunho slid out of him, not in pain or discomfort, but in longing. He moved when Yunho pushed him under the spray. He found Yoochun’s mouth again for a kiss while he ran hands on his body to wash off the soap and clean him up. Yunho shut the water off.

Yoochun’s breath gasped in the sudden silence. Yunho swiped his hands over his own skin and then over Yoochun’s, shaking off excess water.

A warm towel wrapped around Yoochun’s body, and then Yunho tugged on his arm. “Come on,” he said, voice low.

But one step and Yoochun’s knees collapsed. He fell into Yunho.

Yunho chuckled. “Up,” he said, and put an arm under Yoochun’s knees and lifted him up.

Yoochun put his arms around Yunho and buried his face into his neck.

Yunho carried him out of the bathroom and down the hall.

“You smell like Jaejoong,” Yoochun whispered, lips against his skin.

“So do you.”

“Maybe you need to take Jaejoong’s stress away, too.”

Yunho was about to reply when Jae’s voice shouted Changmin’s name from behind a bedroom door.

Yunho smirked. “Looks like someone already is.”

“Guess we’ll get him tomorrow then.”

“We?” Yunho said, as he entered their room.

Yoochun giggled as Yunho set him on the bed. “Sure. That’d be fun.”

Yunho’s cock twitched just thinking about it. “Why stop there?” he said. “Why not just have a Dong Bang Shin Ki orgy tomorrow with all five of us?”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “Why the fuck haven’t we thought of this before?”

Yunho laughed. “Think they’ll go for it?”

“Are you kidding? I think we’ve all been thinking it but are just too scared to say something.”

Yunho smirked as he lay down next to Yoochun and gathered him close. “Well, I’ll say something. Tomorrow. But for tonight, you’re mine.”

“Good,” Yoochun said and kissed him. A kiss full of so much passion that it wasn’t long before Yunho was reaching for the drawer of the nightstand.


	2. Wanna Fight? Jaejoong Changmin

Jaejoong collapsed on the couch, head back, legs stretched out. It was good to be home. He listened to the sounds of Changmin (the night’s loser at Rock, Paper, Scissors) doing dishes.

“Hyung, do you want to play?”

Jaejoong cracked an eye open at Junsu. He held out a controller to his new PS3.

“No, sorry sorry, Su. I just want to relax.”

“That’s okay, hyung.”

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong thought about going with him, and then decided he didn’t want to get up. A couple minutes later, Yunho sat next to him, wrapped an arm around his waist and buried his face in Jae’s neck.

“You always smell good,” Yunho whispered.

“You don’t,” Jae said with a smile. “You need to shower.”

“I know, but Yoochun beat me to it.”

Jaejoong adjusted and snuggled into Yunho, still not opening his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep when Yunho suddenly stood up. “How fucking long does it take to shower?” he muttered.

“It’s Yoochun hyung,” Changmin said. “I bet he’ll be in there until someone drags him out.”

Without Yunho next to him, Jaejoong was cold. He finally opened his eyes. Junsu was zoned in on his game. Changmin was reading a book in a chair.

“Min, come sit by me,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin looked up, a not right now already on his lips. But then Jaejoong pouted. “Please.”

Changmin shook his head in defeat and moved to sit next to Jaejoong. Jae curled up into the couch. He put his arms around Changmin’s waist, face at his chest. Changmin held the book open with one arm, and draped the other over Jae’s body. His fingers idly traced the top of Jae’s jeans.

Jae concentrated on the touch. Focused as the two fingers pushed passed cloth to rub against skin. He sighed and shifted, laying more in Changmin’s lap, face at the bend in his hip. He shirt slid up further and fingers were replaced by a hand. Jae gasped when fingers traced lightly around to his stomach. And then he grabbed Changmin’s hand.

“What?” Changmin asked with a smirk.

“That tickles.”

“I know.”

Jae readjusted again and laid his head on Changmin’s thigh. He stretched his legs out. Changmin’s hand moved to chest, fingers back to lazy touches. Jae shut his eyes again. He almost didn’t notice when Changmin started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Again that hand slid along his bare skin, under his shirt.

Jaejoong moaned when his fingers lightly twisted a nipple. Jae looked up at Changmin, but his eyes were glued to his book. He turned the page with one hand.

“Minnie-ah,” Jae whispered.

“Yes?”

“If you’re just teasing me, I’m going to be mad.”

Changmin smirked. “Of course, I’m teasing you.” He pinched Jae’s nipple hard. Jae cried out.

Junsu jumped and turned to look at them. He shook his head and went back to this game. “Stupid soul fighters, always fighting,” he muttered.

Jae laughed. Changmin tossed his book on the coffee table and took Jae’s hands. There was a brief battle of strength, but because of the better angle, Changmin won. He brought their hands above Jae’s head and held them there as he leaned down. Lips just grazing Jae’s, he whispered, “Wanna go fight?”

The need to sleep was gone in an instant. Jaejoong smiled. He flicked his tongue out, quickly over Changmin’s lips and said, “Last one to the room has to bottom?”

Changmin flung his hands away and vaulted over the back of couch. Jae was up just as quickly, scrambling over to catch Changmin’s shirt. It ripped.

“Hyung,” Changmin said and stopped. He frowned down at the seam of his favorite green shirt.

“I’d like to say I’m sorry,” Jae said and then belted past him.

Changmin ran after him, socks sliding on the wood floor. Jae was going too fast and slid into the wall of the hall. Changmin pushed by, but Jae had his arms wrapped around his middle and Changmin ended up dragging him. At the door of Changmin’s room, they both tried to turn the knob, shoving each other out of the way.

“Why the fuck do you always have to have your door closed?” Jae muttered.

And then it was open and in their haste to get in, their feet tangled and they fell to the floor. Jae landed on top and then climbed up Changmin’s body to get in the room. Changmin wrapped his arms around Jae’s body.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said.

Jae’s shirt gaped open, and left his nipple right in Changmin’s face. With a quick lick and then a hard bite, he tried to roll them over, but Jaejoong moaned and arched up and ruined it. With both feet on the doorjamb, Changmin pushed and they slid along the wood floor into the room. Changmin kicked the door closed.

Jae dug his hips into Changmin’s. “That was a tie,” he said.

Changmin’s hand wrapped around Jae’s neck. He yanked him forward and kissed him. Changmin’s sucked Jae’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down.

Jae moaned and, voice laced with need, said, “First one naked has to bottom.”

His hands tugged on Changmin’s shirt, ripping it more when Changmin refused to move. With a powerful jerk, the whole left seam tore. Jae sat up long enough to fling the fabric out of his way and then dropped to bit and chew and suck on Changmin’s nipples.

Changmin pushed Jae away. His hands slid into Jae shirt again, and then grabbed the fabric and pulled. Buttons flew across the room. He forced the shirt off Jae’s shoulders, but Jae was trying again to get Changmin’s shirt off.

Changmin worked on Jae’s jeans instead. He just managed to get the button and fly undone when Jae rolled off him and did them back up.

And then he stood up.

“Stupid mistake,” Changmin said and launched himself at Jae before Jae could turn around. He pinned Jae to the door with his body. Jae tried to push back but his socks kept sliding. His hands went around Jae’s waist and again undid his pants. He pushed them down, but when he moved away just a bit, Jae’s foot swiped at his and he fell to the ground. Jae grabbed the top of his sweatpants and pulled, taking boxers with him.

“No way,” Changmin said and, again using the door as leverage, pushed away along the floor. Unfortunately, Jae’s hands were still wrapped into his clothes and he finished pulling them off, leaving Changmin in socks and a ripped green shirt.

Jae licked his lips and shot him a feral grin.

“I’m not naked yet,” Changmin said, and rushed Jae. They met in arms and legs, barely staying on their feet while Changmin tried to take Jae’s jeans off and Jae tried to take Changmin’s shirt off. It ripped even more. Jae stumbled when his pants pooled around his ankles. He fell back, landing on the bed. Changmin sat on his lap and used his feet to kick Jae’s pants the rest of the way off. The neck of the shirt choked him and then gave in another loud rip. There was no way that Jae was going to tear it off before Changmin had Jae’s socks off.

Changmin leaned down and grabbed a foot.

Jae cried out and arched into Changmin’s ass, erect cock scraping along his skin.

One sock off, the shirt finally gave under Jae’s onslaught and landed in tatters on the ground. Jae grabbed Chagnmin’s hips, fingers digging hard enough to bruise. Changmin had to stop and shut his eyes.

Just what Jae wanted. He flung Changmin onto the bed and straddled him, ass practically in Changmin’s face. He leaned over the edge of the bed and got one of Changmin’s socks off.

“Fuck,” Changmin said and grabbed Jae’s foot.

Both socks came off at the same time.

Changmin growled in frustration. His hands settled at Jaejoong’s hips, and then he leaned up, enough to lick up Jae’s crack. Jae threw his head back with a cry.

Changmin pulled on Jae’s hips until Jae got the hint and straddled his face. “First one to come, bottoms,” Changmin growled and then shoved Jae’s dick down his throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Jae said and his eyes shut in pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Changmin’s cock and stroked him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was telling himself to suck on it, but oh man, with Changmin’s talented tongue, Jae ignored it for now. With firm hands at Jae’s hips, Changmin readjusted and then guided Jae down, slowly, until his lips met body.

Jae moaned again, but this time, he fell to the task and slipped Changmin’s cock in his mouth. There was no way he could deep throat like Changmin could, but he was bound to lose this round anyway. With lazy licks punctuated with deep moans and cries, Jae played with Changmin’s cock and enjoyed the building pleasure in his lower body.

God, Jae missed this. He loved Yoochun, probably more than any of the other members, but he missed being with Changmin, and fuck, with Yunho (he knew Yunho wasn’t going to pass up a chance with him) and Junsu. He was the only one who ever let Junsu top, so even if he was all into his video games tonight, Jae knew it was only a matter of time before Junsu came to him to play his own game.

And then Jae had an idea.

He pulled away from Changmin’s cock and groaned (not faked, but still a bit louder than he normally would have). He used the moment to cover two fingers with spit and then dropped back down to swallow Changmin’s dick. Changmin’s legs were open just a bit, and without warning, Jae pushed his fingers under Min’s balls and had them pressed against his hole.

Changmin moaned in protest and his hips lifted off the bed. Jae gagged a bit, but used the movement to shove a finger in Changmin’s ass. He spun and swirled, crooking his finger, searching for Changmin’s prostate. Elusive thing.

But then Changmin’s fingers, two of them, pressed into him. Jae cried out around Chagnmin’s dick and, unlike him, Changmin found his prostate almost immediately.

Everything went white and fuzzy and Jaejoong came, crying out his release around Changmin’s cock.

Changmin’s throat closed around him, over and over, while his fingers continued to move around Jae’s hole.

Tingles and little shots of pleasure zoomed around Jae’s skin, over his body and unable to hold himself up, he fell to the side, dislodging Changmin’s mouth and fingers. Changmin crawled up Jae’s body, leaving closed mouth kisses up his chest. He paused, for only a moment and then let the come he hadn’t swallowed dribble from his mouth and onto Jae’s lip. Jae moaned and licked his lips, mouth open begging for more. Changmin gave him the rest and then kissed him deeply to share, both swallowing.

“You’re a dirty bastard,” Jaejoong said with a weak smile.

“Only with you,” Changmin replied, which was true.

Changmin reached between the wall and the bed for his stash of lube and … other things.

“That was a great competition,” Jae said, “but I love it when you win.”

Changmin laughed as he covered his hand in lube. Two fingers immediately slid into Jae and he groaned. Jae’s entire body jerked as Changmin abused his prostate again.

“Min, please, more, move, fuck, Min, too much.”

Changmin added two more fingers at the same time.

“Oh my, fuck me, Min, I want you please.”

Changmin slowed his fingers and then pulled out. “In time,” he whispered and then crawled up Jae’s body.

“Minnie, what—”

Changmin cradled Jae’s face in his hands. “I’m not done with your throat yet,” Changmin’s whispered.

Jae’s eyes rolled back and his mouth opened with a moan, and Changmin slid his cock into Jae’s warm mouth.

Changmin moaned and started thrusting, slowly because he knew that Jae couldn’t take all of him, but at an angle where the tip of his dick slid on the roof of Jae’s mouth. Changmin continued to hold of Jae’s face, fingers clenching in the need to keep control of himself.

It reminded Jae of one time before a performance, watching Changmin do this to Junsu, but not carefully. They had to tell the fans that Junsu’s raspy voice was from a minor illness.

Jae wanted more. His hands settled on Changmin’s hips and he tried to pull more of Changmin’s dick into his mouth.

Changmin tsked at him and pulled his hair just a little. “Almost,” he whispered. “I’m almost read to slam my cock up your ass hard enough for you to pass out.” Changmin let go of Jae’s face. When Jae’s head fell back, Changmin followed him, never dislodging from that mouth. He reached back to his stash again and pulled out a single silk tie. He held it in his mouth, careful not to alert Jae of its presence. Jae only liked to be tied up when it was his idea, but this is what Changmin wanted. He took Jae’s hands gently away from his body. He gripped both of his wrists in one hand and then stopped. Jae’s eyes were still shut, head still moving to get more of Changmin down his throat.

In the same moment, he tightened his hold on the wrist and had the lower half of the tie wrapped around them.

Jae’s eyes flew open, but when he tried to pull away, Changmin thrust into his mouth. In less than ten seconds, Changmin had Jae’s hands tied securely to his headboard.

And then he pulled away.

“Minnie,” Jae whined and tugged at the restraint.

Changmin smiled, but said nothing. He kissed, starting at Jae’s bound hands and wrists. Tongue sliding in and through and around the tie. He continued licking down the underside of Jae’s arm, pausing for a moment at the elbow, an incredibly sensitive part of Jae’s body, and then through the hairless armpit across the collar bone. He stopped there to bite and leave purple bruises down his chest. Changmin utterly abused each nipple. Before he was even close to finishing the first one, Jae was crying out, begging, moaning and squirming underneath him.

“Hold still,” Changmin said, “or I’m going to bend you in half and your feet are going to be tied up next to your hands.”

Jae moaned at that image and couldn’t decide if he wanted it or not.

Changmin laughed and continued the abuse of Jae’s nipples. The trail of purple marks continued down his stomach, and next to each one, he left a deep imprint of teeth. Jae’s abs stayed clenched through the onslaught and every curve received a nip or a suck. Changmin took his time at Jae’s belly button too, pressing his tongue in and out swirling around it. Jae’s cock brushed against his cheek, but Changmin ignored it, licked down one hip, teeth scraping against the bone and then he carefully moved to the other side, again not touching Jae’s cock. He ran his tongue down Jae’s inner thigh, and automatically Jae bent his knees and settled his feet on Changmin’s back, spreading him open, offering.

Jae never stopped begging. “Please, Min, I want to touch you. God, more, fuck me, please.”

Changmin licked the inside of Jae’s ass cheeks. He swirled just the tip of his tongue around Jae’s loosened hole.

“Changmin!”

Changmin chuckled, stopped his ministrations and looked up Jae’s abused body. “Yes, dear?”

Jae glared at him, and when Changmin touched a single finger to his hole, Jae’s eyes fell shut and head back and he groaned.

“Please,” he begged, whispered. “Please, Min.”

Changmin pressed in the finger, swirled it around and probed again.

When he added a second finger, Jae groaned and his body arched. “I’m going to come again.”

“No, you’re not,” Changmin said. “Not until I’m fucking you.”

“Please.”

“Not yet.”

Changmin added two more fingers, filling Jae up. He stopped, felt Jae’s hole clench around them, and then slowly kissed back up to Jae’s cock. The tip glistened in a pool of precome. Man, Jae wasn’t kidding. He was really close. Changmin decided to test how close. He licked up the length of Jae’s cock. Jae screamed again and arched into the touch. Changmin wrapped his tongue around the tip, gathering up the precome. And then moved up to kiss Jae, sharing it with him. They both moaned when their erections rubbed together.

Jae whimpered. “Please, I’m too close.”

“Then go ahead and come,” Changmin said, while pulling away a bit. “I’m still going to fuck you through this bed.”

“Oh, god. Please.”

Changmin slid his hands down Jae’s sweaty, sticky body. Just in case, he bypassed touching Jae’s cock. He touched Jae’s skin all the way to his ankles. With a firm grip, he lifted and stretched them wide before setting them on his shoulders. He leaned forward, dick sliding around Jae’s hole.

“I told you I was going to bend you in half,” Changmin whispered and kissed him.

Changmin reached for his cock and with a minor adjustment, finally slid into Jae. And not a little bit, but all the way, balls deep. He swallowed Jae’s moans with kisses.

“Slow and steady,” Changmin whispered, moving as his words implied. With a violent thrust he added, “Or hard and fast?”

“Oh, god, hard, please, so hard, harder, Min, har-“

Jae screamed as Changmin gave him what he wanted. He had to grab the headboard for leverage, and slammed into Jae’s ass over and over. Jae canted his hips up, and they both moaned when Changmin pushed in even further. Changmin lost sense of everything except for the sound of Jae’s voice, every thrust, every loud smack of their bodies together, was accompanied by Jae. That normally clear voice was raspy and harsh with need. Nothing coherent, but just moans and half-words and exhales of sound and air.

And Jae, well, Jae was a mess. The only thing keeping his body in this current position was the tie around his wrists and Changmin’s body fucking him. Everything went numb a long time ago. Everything but the slide of Changmin’s dick into his body. He felt every press and twist and scrape of that cock along his insides and against his prostate. His orgasm coiled through him, wave after wave teasing him. His mouth stayed open in an incoherent scream.

“Do you want me to finish in your mouth?” Changmin said, every other word punctuated with a slam of his body. “It’s open just for me to fill with come, isn’t it?”

Jae licked his lips, barely, mouth open again to fight for air.

“I will. Keep you like this, tie your legs up and fuck your mouth as hard as I’m fucking your ass. You’d like that, I bet.”

Jae whimpered. Another wave of pleasure assailed him. He threw his head back with a cry, and then another as this one didn’t ebb away, but grew stronger. His cock pulsed between their bodies. His whole body froze, he screamed and then tugged at the tie, as everything blacked out and he came hard, covering their bodies with come.

And then he went limp. Changmin was afraid he’d passed out, but then Jae moaned and tugged at the restraint. Every little movement of Jae’s body made his hole clench around Changmin. Changmin shut his eyes in absolute bliss at the feeling.

“So good, Minnie-ah,” Jae said, and then little mewls and whimpers escaped his lips.

Changmin reached between their bodies and scooped up Jae’s come. “Mouth open,” he said, and Jae compiled. Changmin thrust his fingers, and with the first drop of come, Jae moaned. He closed his mouth around them and licked and sucked. Changmin moaned.

Changmin didn’t realize he was watching Jae’s eyes until they flew open and met his.

Around his fingers, Jae smirked. “Fill me up, Changmin-ah.”

Changmin groaned, pulled his fingers away and crashed their mouths together. God, Changmin wanted to untie him, wanted to feel Jae’s nails scraping at his back and ass. Next time, god, next time, he’d get to feel that.

He bit Jae’s lip hard as the pressure around his body grew too much. Shaking, he arched his back and with a cry against Jae’s mouth, Changmin came, filling and soaking Jae’s hole and thighs with come.

They shuddered together, breathed together, racing hearts beating together.

“Love you, Minnie-ah,” Jae whispered.

Changmin smiled. “Love you, Jae.” His smiled turned into a smirk.

“What?” Jae demanded and even tugged on the tie again.

Changmin very carefully withdrew from Jae’s body. Jae’s eyes shut and he moaned again. Changmin slid his fingers into Jae’s still quaking hole.

“More?” Jae said, voice rising.

“Just for you,” Changmin said and pressed his come-covered fingers against Jae’s lip.

Jae moaned and opened his mouth to them. Changmin went back for one more scoop and then held his fingers just out of reach of Jae’s questing tongue. He leaned up, whimpering.

Changmin licked his fingers clean.

“No fair,” Jae said with a pout.

Changmin kissed him and then moved away quickly. Jae practically screamed when his sore body unbent and his legs shook. Changmin stood up and slipped on some sleep pants.

“What the fuck?” Jae demanded.

Changmin smirked over his shoulder. “I need a shower.”

“Untie me.”

“No.”

Changmin left the room.

“Changmin, you stupid fucker, get in here and untie me!”

He smiled as he walked down the hall. Jaejoong yelled at him over and over. Changmin flopped on the couch. He leaned his head back, eyes closed and let his body relax, let that intense after sex feeling spread through him.

“Changmin,” Junsu said.

“What?”

“He’s going to be fucking pissed when you let him go.”

“I know.”

Junsu hit pause on his game and looked over at him. “And you’re willing to piss him off? You’re braver than I am.”

“Changmin, you fuckhead! I hate you!”

Changmin laughed. “It’s like this, Su. He’s going to be pissed, and oh man, there is nothing sexier than Jaejoong fucking pissed off, and there is nothing better than having Jaejoong take out that anger by fucking you into the floor. Angry sex with Jaejoong is amazing.”

“Shim Changmin! You pussy mother fucker! As soon as I get loose I am going to hurt you!”

Changmin licked his lips. “I can’t wait.”

Junsu shook his head. “Stupid soul fighters. I’ll never understand you two.”


	3. Just Feel: Junsu Jaejoong

Junsu played until the bad guys in his video game were climbing out of the TV and coming at him. And then after blinking, suddenly, they were back where they belonged, but leering at him. Jeering. Calling him names.

Yeah, that’s long enough.

Junsu saved his game, and shut it off. He checked the clock. Almost three am.

Changmin snored lightly from the couch. Junsu took a blanket from the arm chair and draped it over him. He kissed his forehead, and then headed down the darkened hallway. A strip of light came from under Changmin’s door.

Junsu bit his lip. He’d forgotten about Jaejoong.

He very cautiously opened the door.

The sight that met him was unbearably breathtaking. Jaejoong’s wrists were tied to the headboard. His body was littered with deep purple hickys and bit marks. He shivered, suddenly glad that Changmin had Jaejoong for this. He definitely didn’t think he’d find being restrained arousing.

“Min, if that’s you, I’m going to kill you.”

Junsu cleared his throat and jerked into the room. “It’s me, hyung.”

Jae flipped his head up and then he smiled. “Good. Let me loose.”

“You can’t kill Changmin. We need his tenor.”

“I know. I won’t kill him, but I am definitely getting him back for this. Where is he?”

“Sleeping on the couch.”

“Perfect.”

Junsu shivered at the look in Jae’s eyes.

“Let me loose.”

“No way. You’re scaring me.”

Jae scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Then don’t let me loose and take care of that problem in your pants yourself.”

Junsu swallowed.

“Oh, come on, Su. You’re acting like a virgin.”

“But …”

Jae licked his lips. “You can fuck my face or my ass, Su. I don’t care.”

Junsu shook his head.

Jae grinned. “Then let me loose and I’ll take care of it for you. Yes?”

“Why do you let Changmin do this to you?” Junsu asked. He climbed on the bed and started undoing the tie around Jae’s wrists.

“I like it. He likes it.”

“I don’t understand that at all.”

“That’s because you’ve never done it.”

“Nor do I plan to.” The tie finally came free. “Damn. Min is good at tying knots.”

Jae twisted his wrists and rubbed them. “Why do you think I couldn’t free myself? The kid is insane.”

“So are you,” Junsu said.

Jae laughed and then pinned Junsu to the bed and kissed him.

“You taste like come,” Junsu said.

“Changmin’s. Some of mine.”

Junsu shivered.

Jae laughed, and maneuvered them until Junsu’s head was at the end of the bed. He rested his forearms on both sides Junsu’s head and then kissed him again. Softly, with a steady tongue. No biting. He knew what Junsu liked. Within moments, Junsu moaned and deepened the kiss.

“I love to hear you moan, Su,” Jae said. “So deep, so unrestrained. So unlike your normal voice.”

“What’s wrong with my normal voice?” Junsu demanded.

“Nothing. I just like your sex voice more.”

Junsu blushed.

Jae laughed and continued the kiss. As soon as he was sure Junsu was a puddle of yummy below him, Jae moved his mouth to Junsu’s neck. Just kissing and licking.

“Hyung,” Junsu whispered, panicked.

“I won’t mark you, Su. Just … you’ll like it. I promise.”

And that’s what Junsu was worried about. They all knew about Junsu’s requests. Yoochun called them “issues”, but Junsu held fast to them. He didn’t mind the fucking, because the fucking was what they did. No big deal. They had to. Five guys sequestered in an apartment together at a young age, it was bound to happen.

But the kisses and the touches and the licks and bites and blow jobs … to Junsu, it made it wrong. It made it emotional, and personal, and he couldn’t separate himself from it. As Changmin pointed out many times, it made no sense. But they were his brothers, and they respected his requests, because he needed to be able to separate them. He couldn’t explain why. But if he let go, he lost control.

And already, Jae was pulling small whimpers from his throat as his lips and tongue moved down his neck and to his collar bones.

“Jae, please don’t,” Junsu whispered. “Please.”

“It’s okay to feel, Su,” Jae replied, lips brushing over Junsu’s nipple. “It’s okay to like this.”

“But—“

“It’s okay.”

He closed his mouth around Junsu’s nipple. Junsu arched with a moan, vision going more blurry than it had when he was playing video games.

“And we love you, Junsu, we all do. It’s okay to kiss those you love. Make them feel good.”

Jae bit softly at Junsu’s body. Junsu made a desperate noise with each bite, and his body jerked.

“Doesn’t this feel good?” Jae whispered, and then mouthed Junsu’s cock through the sweat pants.

“Yes,” Junsu gasped.

“Do you still want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Good. I wasn’t going to anyway.”

Junsu was suddenly naked, and Jae’s mouth went back to his cock. Junsu arched up with a loud cry.

No, no, no, no. Not good. He didn’t mind giving the others blow jobs. It was no worse than having them fuck him, but to have Jae’s lips on his cock, his tongue tracing every curve and vein, it just … was too much. Not good. No. Not—

Fuck, so fucking good.

“Jae,” Junsu whined.

Jaejoong abandoned his cock and kissed back up Junsu’s body. “What’s wrong, Su?” He licked the tears sliding out of his eyes.

“I …”

“It’s okay to feel, Su,” Jae said again, and kissed Junsu as delicately as he could. “May I kiss you some more? Please.”

Junsu nodded.

“Just feel how much I love you, okay?”

Jae made another circuit of Junsu’s body, never rushing, never biting harder than a press of teeth. Junsu’s gasps eventually turned to pleasure-filled whimpers. Jae sent a silent thank you to Changmin because if he hadn’t already came twice, he never would have been this patient with Junsu. And he left the bottle of lube on the bed.

“Are you alright?” Jae whispered, laying his body along Junsu’s side.

Junsu nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just … it feels good, hyung.”

Jae smiled. “I know. You should let Yoochun do it. He can make me come just by licking my nipples.”

Junsu laughed.

Jae rolled on his back. “Your turn, Su.”

Junsu swallowed. “What?”

“Come and kiss me.”

“But …”

Jae tugged on his arm. “Please.”

Junsu shut his eyes and then he took a deep breath.

“And it’s not like you don’t know how to kiss, Junsu. I think you’re the best kisser out of all of us. Just transfer that talent to my skin instead of my lips.”

Junsu propped up on an elbow. He trailed his hand up and down Jaejoong’s marked chest and stomach. Even touching the others like this was rare for him. He knew he was shaking, but he pressed his lips against Jae’s neck. Just a bit. Just enough to taste the sweat on his skin. He yanked back with a gasp, but his hand didn’t stop moving.

“I love you, SuSu,” Jae whispered.

Fingers feathered down his cheek. Junsu leaned into the touch and then kissed the palm of Jae’s hand.

Jae’s breath hitched. “Please. I want to feel your lips on me.”

Junsu kissed Jae’s neck again. And then kissed him like he would Jae’s lips. Jae moaned, and a tiny thrill shot up Junsu’s spine. He moved the kiss down, exploring the dip in Jae’s collar bone with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Jae breathed.

It wasn’t impersonal, and Junsu couldn’t detach himself from it. And as Jae gasped his name, Junsu wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He kept his eyes open and bypassed the parts of Jae’s skin that were already bruised. Except his nipples. He paused, gasping, not knowing the effect he was having on Jaejoong, feeling Junsu’s breath on his nipples.

And then Junsu licked one. Lightly, and Jae arched up into his mouth. Junsu closed his mouth around it, sucking, licking and then biting, as Jae squirmed underneath him and cursed.

“God, Su, that feels so good. So fucking good. I knew you’d be good at this.”

Junsu moved to the other nipple, his hands were tight on Jae’s hips. He used them to try to steady himself. He was shaking so much.

Jae’s hands traced up and down his back. This he was used to. Jae always did that while he was under Junsu.

“You’re alright, Su.”

Junsu shook his head but without looking up. No, it wasn’t alright. But he wasn’t going to stop. He continued down Jae’s stomach. It was harder avoided the marks, so Junsu stopped trying. Jae’s encouragement and praise became a dull drone as he focused on licking and biting every inch of skin he could. He memorized the places where Jae’s skin twitched, making sure to go back to those places.

And then he had no where else to go.

He lifted up, staring at Jaejoong’s cock. He’d touched it, stroked it, had it in his body. And in his mouth. But for some reason, this was different.

He licked the head.

Jae keened, so he licked it again.

“Fuck, Junsu. You—” Jae broke off with a cry as Junsu wrapped the head of his cock between his lips.

Junsu’s eyes finally shut, and after a deep breath, he pressed down, taking more of Jae into his mouth. He ran his tongue around the flesh, again memorizing where Jae’s body jerked. Hands raveled in his hair. Junsu gagged a bit, pulled up, readjusted and tried again, trying for more of Jae into his mouth. He never stopped moving his tongue.

“Oh my god, Su-ah. Su. Fuck.”

Junsu tried for more, breathing, relaxing, concentrating on nothing but the feel of Jae’s skin against his lips, and wanting to feel every inch of it. He jerked in surprise when his lips hit body, and he lurched back. Away from Jae’s body.

Jae gasped. “God, you’re so good at that.”

Junsu had enough. Enough feeling. Eyes wild, he spotted a blue bottle on the bed and grabbed it, quickly coating his fingers and then his cock in lube.

He’s thankful that Jae didn’t protest, just let him push into Jae’s hole. It was a bit tight, but after only two thrusts, everything slid easier. He tried not to think of Changmin doing this to Jae only hours before, tried not think of Jaejoong bound and tied up and letting Changmin bite and kiss and lick his skin.

Tried not to think of Changmin doing it to him, because fuck, he loved it when Changmin fucked him, because Changmin gave him what he needed, didn’t make him try to feel, just in, out, done, and an I love you, and he was gone. Why couldn’t they all do that? Just leave him alone, but Yunho was always there with his touches and Yoochun always there with his foreplay. And Jaejoong always there for him to fuck.

His head fell forward, hair hiding his face from Jae’s. Jae’s hands caressed up and down his back again.

“Love you, Su,” Jae whispered.

The return caught in his throat as his orgasm decided that right then would be a good time to come. He bit down on Jae’s shoulder, and screamed, harder deeper rougher, than he ever had. He fell against Jae’s body, not even knowing that Jae had come until he felt the warm, wetness between their bodies. Jae held him until he calmed down.

“See?” Jae whispered. “Nothing bad about that, right?”

Junsu scoffed, wiping tears. “Please don’t tell the others.”

“Why not?”

“I just … I can’t handle this three more times, and they’re all going to want to and Changmin is going to give me the biggest ‘I told you so’ look, and Yoochun is going to leer at me and—“

“Alright, alright.”

Junsu snuggled closer to him. “Love you, hyung.”

“I love you, too, Su-ah.”

A moment later, Jae laughed. “No, you don’t. Go sleep in your own bed.”

Junsu pouted and whined as Jae pushed him away.

“I have a maknae to punish, remember?”

“Right, right. Go easy on him. He has drama filming to do.”

“Not for two days. Or, not until tomorrow since it is almost five now.”

Jae kissed him again, and then whispered against his lips, “It’s okay to feel, especially when we all love you so much.”

Junsu shut his eyes against more tears. It was because he was tired. Really. That was all. He allowed another kiss and then pulled away from Jaejoong to go take a shower.

Jae watched him, eyes worried until the door shut. They all loved him so much. Jae would tell Yunho that their plan worked. And then he smirked, thinking of Changmin all alone, asleep and vulnerable in the living room.


	4. Wanna Fuck? OT5

“Where’s Changmin?” Yunho asked when Jae sat down at the breakfast table.

Jae smirked. “He’s a bit tied up right now.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes.

Yunho shook his head. “Go get him. We need to have a meeting.”

“He’s being punished.”

“And I’m sure he deserves it, but trust me, this is going to be worth it.”

Jae pouted. “Fine.” He stood up and stalked down the hall.

“What did he do this time?” Yoochun wondered aloud.

Junsu smiled. “Left Jae tied up to the bed and came out to the living room to sleep.”

Yoochun burst out laughing. “Oh, man, Jae was probably pissed off.”

“Yeah, he sort of bribed me into letting him go,” Junsu said and blushed.

“I’m sure,” Yunho replied.

At Changmin’s bedroom, Jae stopped at the doorway and leaned against the doorjamb, appreciating the vision that was Changmin naked.

His hands were cuffed behind his back. A black strap connected the cuffs to the bed post. He wore a collar with Property of Jaejoong studded in diamonds. A short leash was also tied to the bed post, making Changmin’s body bow backwards. Another black leather strap connected to the bedpost wrapped around his legs and crotch, ending in a metal hook on a cock ring in the front and a butt plug in the back. He couldn’t sit, or really even move. Bite marks littered his chest and stomach and legs.

He’d been that way for almost three hours.

“Yunho wants you.”

Changmin whimpered around the gag in his mouth.

“Not like that. He’s called a group meeting.”

“Holy shit,” Yoochun said next to him.

Jae turned and smiled. “Pretty, isn’t he?”

“You two are crazy,” Yoochun said, but walked past Jae and into the room. He ran a finger up Changmin’s erect cock, swirling a finger around the glistening tip. He licked his finger. “May I?” Yoochun asked Jae.

Jae gestured with his hands. “By all means. He deserves to be tortured.”

Yoochun dropped to his knees and slid Changmin down his throat. Changmin screamed around the gag.

Jae laughed. “A little sensitive there, Minnie?”

Yoochun fingers tightened on Changmin’s hips.

“Seriously,” Yunho said, “what the fu – oh, never mind.” He wrapped his arms around Jae’s stomach and watched. “You must have really been pissed off last night.”

“Just a bit.”

Yunho started kissing Jae’s neck, hands sliding under his t-shirt to touch his muscles. “You should let him go, though.”

“Why?”

“How are we supposed to have a Dong Bang Shin Ki orgy if he’s tied up?”

Jae choked and turned wide eyes to Yunho. Yunho swallowed the shocked expression in a deep kiss.

“I told you it was going to be worth it,” Yunho muttered.

“I heard the word orgy,” Junsu said behind them.

Yoochun laughed and almost gagged around Changmin’s cock.

Changmin mewled and his whole body tried to collapse. Yunho pushed Jae into the room, still kissing him, maneuvering him around the other two until Jae’s knees hit the back of the bed and they fell together in a pile.

“Keys to the cuffs, Jae?” Junsu asked.

“In my pocket,” Jae gasped.

Yunho dug a hand into Jae’s pocket and after groping his dick through the thin material, handed the small keys to Junsu. Jae groaned underneath him, grabbed the hem of Yunho’s shirt and tugged it over his head.

Junsu unlocked the cuffs and then very carefully, released the leather straps from the bed. “He’s going to fall over,” he warned Yoochun.

Yoochun pulled away from Changmin and stood up, just in time to catch him as the restraints were released. He lowered him to the bed, next to the now half naked Yunho and Jaejoong. Jae pulled away from Yunho’s mouth long enough to smile at Changmin. He leaned over and ran his tongue over the gag in his mouth. Changmin’s eyes fluttered open.

“Time out,” Jaejoong whispered, “but don’t worry, I still plan on fucking you senseless later.”

Changmin whimpered.

Yoochun licked around the base of the collar. “Really, Jae. We need to get a new one that says _Property of DongBangShinKi_.”

The others laughed as Yoochun unsnapped the collar and tossed it to the floor.

Yoochun moved his tongue up to the straps of the gag. “I think Jae has things right with Changmin. I kinda like him like this. That snarky wit of his is silenced for a moment.”

Changmin tried to say something behind the gag.

“Such language, dongsaeng.”

Changmin scowled.

Yoochun bit Changmin’s ear. “You know, Min, as soon as I take this cock ring off, you’re going to come. Hard. Should I take it off?”

Changmin whimpered again.

Junsu settled on his knees on the floor and grabbed Changmin’s cock and stroked him. “The question is who gets to swallow it?”

“God, Min is dying,” Yunho said. “Stop teasing him already, guys.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yoochun asked and dropped to his knees next to Junsu. He nudged one of Changmin’s legs and lifted it enough to lick the underside of his thigh. There were purple hickys there too. “Fucking A, Jae, is there a spot on Min’s body you didn’t bite?”

Jae smiled, breath gasping as Yunho was currently sucking on his neck. “His toes.”

Very carefully, Yoochun removed the leather straps around Min’s legs. Tight as they were, they left red divots on his skin. Yoochun licked over them, tracing the trail up one leg until he came to the plug in his ass. He licked around it. Changmin screamed around the gag still in his mouth.

“This isn’t fair,” Jae said. “I should be torturing him.”

Yunho licked on Jae’s nipples. “Not while I’m worshiping you.”

“You know, Chunnie,” Junsu said, and licked the tip of Changmin’s cock. “I’m sure there’s enough here to share.”

Yoochun grinned. “Then let’s take it off.”

Junsu held Changmin’s dick and Yoochun slid the cock ring off. Changmin screamed behind the gag as after only two strokes of Junsu’s hand and a single lick from Yoochun, he came hard, covering his stomach, their faces, Junsu’s hand.

“Oh, god,” Jae muttered. “Really not fair.”

Yunho’s mouth dropped to his stomach. “I’m sure by the end of the morning, you’ll get to swallow something. Looks like you got a bit of abuse last night too,” Yunho said, licking over the fading hickys from Changmin’s ministrations last night.

“Yeah.”

“Soulfighters are crazy,” Junsu muttered.

Yoochun laughed. “Soulmates are better.”

“Nightmates,” Junsu said immediately.

“You only like nightmates because Jaejoong lets you top.”

Junsu frowned. “Nightmates is just better.”

“How about you two shut up and enjoy some band mates?” Yunho said and smiled at them.

“Good idea,” Yoochun said. He kissed up Changmin’s sweaty body and tongued the gag in his mouth. “Can I please take it off?”

“Only if you fill it with your cock,” Jae said.

“I can do that.”

“We’re over clothed, Chunnie,” Junsu said.

Yoochun laughed. He abandoned Changmin on the bed and YooSu proceeded to undress. Yoochun ended up leaning against the bed, head between Changmin’s legs.

Junsu stood, unsure, until he met Jae’s eyes. Yunho was licking at Jae’s nipples and hands clutching at his hips.

Jae smiled. “Just feel, Su.”

Junsu nodded. Yoochun looked confused, and then Junsu kneeled in front of him, hands shaking as they settled on Yoochun’s stomach.

“Su-ah?”

Junsu shook his head and then leaned forward, pressing his lips against Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun inhaled sharply and then his eyes shut with a moan.

“Fuck, Su.”

Junsu shut his eyes, hands gripping Yoochun’s skin a bit too hard as he licked over his shoulder and along his collar bone. Fingers settle in his hair, and he jerked back, eyes wide. Yoochun smiled at him, ran his hand down Junsu’s arm.

Jae’s voiced whispered at him again, “Just feel, Su-ah. Yoochun loves you.”

“More than anything,” Yoochun whispered. He held out his hand. Junsu took it and let Yoochun pull him close enough to kiss him.

Jae smiled at Yunho, and then smirked at Changmin. “Feel left out, Minnie, baby.”

Changmin scowled at him and muttered something behind the gag.

Yunho laughed, and said, “What was that, Min? You want us to fuck you?”

“That’s what I heard,” Jae said, and they crawled over to him. They met each others eyes, traded smirks and then each sucked on one of Changmin’s nipples. Changmin cried out behind the gag and his hips rose from the bed.

“Minnie wants some,” Jae said.

Yunho laughed. “Fuck. I want some.”

“Let’s get some.” Jae grabbed a bottle of lube from the bed where it had lain most of night.

Yunho kissed down his body, licking at nipples and that trail of hair that led to his cock. Changmin keened when Yunho slid him in his mouth.

With deft fingers, Jae undid Yunho’s pants, and Yunho lifted up so he could pull them down. He didn’t bother pulling them all the way off, and tongued the slit at Yunho’s cock. He groaned around Changmin’s cock, and with a little shift pushed into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jae ran a hand up Changmin’s leg. He wrapped the leather strap around his hand and tugged. Ever so slowly, the butt plug slid out of Changmin’s ass. He was screaming behind the gag again. Jae replaced the plug with his fingers, and then left Yunho’s cock so his tongue could join the fun.

Changmin’s hands were in Yunho’s hair, trying to pull him away from his sensitive cock, but with every pull, Yunho moaned and sucked harder. He was trying to curse them all around the gag.

“I wonder when Changmin will realize his hands are free and he could pull that gag out himself,” Yunho said.

Jae laughed. “Yes, he could, but he knows better, don’t you, Minnie baby?”

Changmin glared at him.

There was a loud moan below them, and they looked to the floor. Yoochun had Junsu’s cock in his hand, and his mouth attached to Junsu’s nipple. Junsu was thrashing his head back and forth, fingers buried in Yoochun’s hair.

“Yoochun, fuck, I—“

Yoochun left his nipple and licked up his chest and to his neck. “Come, Su-ah. Please.” He kissed Junsu softly, a stark contrast to the jerking of his cock, and then Junsu broke away, head flung back and he cried out and came in an arch over his stomach.

Yoochun kissed him, his lips and eyes and cheeks and then held him tightly when the first tear dripped down his face. He shook in Yoochun’s arms.

Yoochun looked at YunJae and grinned. “Give us a minute.”

Yunho smiled at them, and then kissed Jae’s lips quickly. “I knew you could get to him.”

Jae returned the smile. “I’m really just that sexy.”

Yunho laughed, and then he lifted one of Changmin’s legs, watching as Jae stretched Changmin’s hole with four fingers. He leaned forward, adding his tongue, and licking Jae’s fingers. Jae moaned, and then Yunho added a finger.

“Think he’s stretched out enough?”

Jae shrugged. “Should we care?”

Yunho laughed and met Changmin’s eyes. “You ready, baby?”

Changmin rolled his eyes. He used his arms to slide himself up on the bed more, and away from Yunho and Jaejoong. Jaejoong laughed, kissed Yunho quickly and then climbed up on the bed, over Changmin’s body. Changmin’s legs wrapped around him, and almost without thinking about it Jae’s cock slipped inside him.

Changmin’s head flung back and he moaned around the gag. Jaejoong licked his spread lips. “Love you, Minnie.”

Changmin scoffed, and then moaned when Yunho’s fingers dug into his hole next to Jaejoong’s cock.

“How are we going to do this, Jae?” Yunho asked.

Jae smiled, thrusting slowly. “Minnie is going to get on his knees, and then we’re going to fuck him.”

Changmin whimpered. He grabbed Jae’s hips and pushed him away, body shaking a bit. He scrambled to his hands and knees. They both laughed. Jae got into position first, pressed up tightly against the right side of Changmin’s ass. He slid into Changmin easily and Changmin moaned. Yunho finished kicking off his pants, and then pressed against the other side, his leg up, bent at the knee and around Jae’s body. He readjusted. It was awkward.

“This is going to be better for Min, than either of us,” Yunho said.

Jae smiled. “He’ll make it worth it later, won’t you, Min?”

Changmin whimpered eagerly and pressed his ass back.

Jae thrust completely into Min, well as completely as he could from the side, and Yunho held his cock steady, against’ Jae’s cock and partially against Changmin’s hole. Jaejoong started to pull out and Yunho thrust in.

Changmin screamed, and tried to thrust back again, but Yunho held him steady.

“Don’t, Min. This is already hard enough.”

Changmin whimpered. Yunho and Jae fucked him, trading places, and with each press, Changmin’s body gave a bit more and allowed a bit more of both of them to be in him at once.

On the floor, Yoochun and Junsu were still kissing. Junsu had Yoochun on his back, his mouth and body shaking as he licked and sucked on Yoochun’s chest and stomach. Yoochun ran gentle hands on Junsu’s sides, and then his arms and shoulders, into his hair. After a few minutes, Yoochun took Junsu’s face in his hands and brought their lips together.

“Su-ah, I love you.”

Junsu’s eyes shut. “Love you, Chunnie.”

After a short kiss, Yoochun said, “They’re having fun without us. Shall we go put Changmin’s mouth to use?”

Junsu took a stabilizing breath and then grinned. “Yes.”

They crawled on the bed, the other three glancing at them as the bed dipped.

“You said if we took off the gag we had to replace it with our cocks,” Yoochun said with a smirk.

Yunho laughed and Jae nodded. “Fuck yes.”

Junsu leaned down and licked around the gag. “How ‘bout it, Minnie? Four cocks inside you?”

Changmin’s eyes shut with a whimper.

Junsu unclasped the gag.

As soon as it was off, Changmin said, voice raspy, “It’s about fucking time, you assholes. Seriously, that is so—“

The rest was muffled as Yoochun grabbed Changmin’s face and shoved his dick in his mouth. Changmin glared up at him. Yoochun’s smile fell and he groaned, eyes shut and fucked Changmin’s mouth faster.

“Don’t use your teeth, bitch,” Yoochun said. “I like it to much and it just means the tip of my cock is going to be permanently imprinted on the back of your throat.”

Junsu laughed, and fell on Yoochun’s shoulder. He pressed his lips to his skin and said, “Shove over, Chunnie.”

They mirrored Jae and Yunho’s position with Junsu’s body turned, leg up. He held his cock against Changmin’s lips.

“Open wide, Minnie,” he said with a grin.

Changmin did, whimpering when Yoochun and Junsu settled into a rhythm. It was messy and sloppy and they slipped out of his mouth constantly, but Changmin whimpered whenever they did, begging for more and still trying to push back on the two cocks sharing him.

“God, that’s hot,” Jae said.

“I think I might be a little bit jealous,” Junsu said.

Yoochun captured his lips in a deep kiss. “You want to be double teamed?”

Yunho scoffed. “I think he’s being more than double teamed.”

Junsu laughed, and then kissed Yoochun again. Yoochun’s hand slid along Junsu’s back, down his ass, and fingertips teased his hole. Junsu moaned. He pushed back on the fingers, dislodging himself from Changmin’s mouth. And the movement made him lose his balance, and he fell sideways with a gasp.

The others chuckled, and he grinned. Before he could push back up, Yunho said, “Hang on, Su.” He kissed Jae’s cheek, and withdrew from Changmin’s body. Changmin whimpered in disappointment and then moaned when Jae thrust completely inside him.

Yunho crawled over to Junsu, pressing their lips together. Junsu whimpered, but didn’t protest when Yunho grabbed his cock and stroked him.

Without the other two, Jae and Yoochun settled into quick rhythm of fucking Changmin from both ends. Changmin’s muffled groans echoed through the bedroom.

“What was that, maknae?” Jae said. “Faster, harder?”

Changmin whimpered.

Yoochun laughed. “Faster and harder it is.”

“You almost done?” Jae asked Yoochun.

Yoochun shrugged and looked down at Changmin. “I think I could fuck his throat forever.”

Changmin’s eyes shut with another whimper, and his throat closed around the head of Yoochun’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said. “Maybe not.”

Jae laughed.

Yunho broke away from Junsu’s lips long enough to ask, “You okay?”

Junsu nodded. “Yeah, except you need to stroke me faster.”

Yunho laughed. “How about you turn over and let me lick you?”

“Ooh, an even better idea.” He turned over, laying his head on his arms.

Yunho started at the base of his neck, licking kissing touching biting. Junsu moaned through it, hips canting the bed as each muscle of his back was abused. In his lust filled haze, Junsu wondered why he hadn’t let them do this to him before.

Yunho chuckled and Junsu realized he said it out loud. “We knew you’d come around, Su. And we weren’t going to force you. We love you.”

“Hmm, love you.”

Yunho licked his lower back, hands kneading the mounds of his ass, and then his teeth and lips moved over each.

“Fuck, Yunho, please,” Junsu muttered, eyes shut, hands now fisted in the sheets.

“In a moment.”

“Now.”

Yunho chuckled. He spread Junsu open and licked him from balls to tailbone. Junsu cried out. And Yunho did it again. God, it felt good. So good. His whole body was tense with an anticipation he’d never felt before. Always before, it was a few kisses, prep and done, but this was beyond torture. He needed to feel Yunho’s fingers inside him, and not because he needed to be prepped, but because his body needed it, needed to be touched. Yunho licked him again, tongue pressing lightly against his hole.

Junsu moaned and thrust his hips back.

Yunho held him down and pressed his tongue into Junsu’s body. Junsu cried out, body squirming as Yunho tongue fucked him. He practically screamed when Yunho pressed in a finger alongside his tongue.

“Fuck,” Jae said with a tiny gasp. “I … god, I don’t know what to watch. The HoSu, the YooMin or the JaeMin.”

Yoochun laughed. “You’re arrogant enough to get turned on the most by watching yourself.”

Jae laughed. He spread Changmin’s ass further and watched as his cock slid in and out of Changmin’s stretched body. Changmin was shaking, his elbows and hips in danger of collapsing.

“He needs to be on his back, Chun, or he’s going to fall over.”

“Good plan. Trade me spots?”

“Sure.”

They both pulled out of Changmin at once, and just like Jae thought, he collapsed to the bed. Breath gasping. Jae helped him roll over, and then crawled up his body. He ended up with his knees straddling Changmin’s head.

Changmin had his eyes shut, his breath gasping. His body was so utterly and satisfactorily exhausted. Except his cock. His cock was hard.

“Open up, darling,” Jae said while grabbing the back of his neck.

Changmin smiled and without opening his eyes, opened his mouth. Jae cock slipped against his lips and teeth, spreading precome over his face. And then with a groan, Jae pressed in. Changmin swallowed him eagerly.

Yoochun gripped behind Changmin’s knees, spreading him open. He thrust forward, his cock slamming into Changmin all at once. Changmin cried out around Jae’s cock as Yoochun gave him everything he had, fucking him hard and fast. His eyes were crossing before he realized it and his body shaking with the need to come. He hooked Changmin’s legs on his shoulders and then took his cock in one hand, stroking Changmin fast.

Once again, Changmin’s moans filled the room.

Yoochun leaned forward, lips pressing against Jae’s shoulders. He traced the words of his tattoo with his tongue, his breath harsh on Jae’s skin. His orgasm built slow, painful, insistent. His hand on Changmin’s cock tightened with each teasing wave of pleasure.

Changmin’s body shook, twitched and he screamed as he came hard, come arching from his cock and splattering Jae’s lower back. Yoochun whimpered as Changmin’s body clenched around him, and he let go of his cock, grabbed both of his ankles and fucked him harder, hard until his own body gave under the pressure and pleasure, and he filled Changmin’s hole with come. He fell forward, using Jae’s body to steady himself.

“You okay?” Jae asked with a laugh.

Yoochun gasped. “Give me a second.”

“Jae,” Yunho said. “You want to leave Min alone and come fuck Junsu’s throat?”

Jae frowned. “Do I have to?”

“I think Min is about to pass out.”

Jae smiled down at Changmin. “Need to recover, weakling?”

Changmin glared up at him and bit his cock.

“Ow,” Jae said and pulled his hair, forcing himself further down Changmin’s throat.

“Jae,” Yunho said, “come on.”

Junsu turned his head and smiled at Jaejoong. “Yeah, Jae. You know I can take all of you without even trying.”

Jae smiled and with one last thrust in Changmin’s mouth, pulled out and climbed over to Junsu and Yunho.

“I really hate you all,” Changmin said, voice raspy.

Yoochun laughed, laid his body along Changmin’s and kissed him.

Junsu pushed himself up to his hands and knees, mouth open. His tongue swirled around the head of Jae’s cock. Jae moaned and pressed in quickly. Junsu gagged once and then relaxed his throat and his lips pressed against Jae’s body.

“Fuck,” Jae groaned, pulling out and pressing in again quickly.

Yunho grinned. With one more lick around Junsu’s hole, he pulled his fingers away and pushed up to his knees. He lubed up his cock, and then pressed the tip against Junsu’s opening. Junsu whimpered, trying to push back. Yunho gripped his ass, hard, and with one thrust, buried himself in Junsu’s body.

Junsu cried out around Jae’s cock, eyes shut, and Jae moaned when Junsu’s teeth scraped against him.

“Fuck, Su!” Jae shouted. He twisted his fingers in Junsu’s hair and sped up, head back, eyes shut. His whole body shook and then jerked forward. With a cry, he came down Junsu’s throat. Junsu whimpered and swallowed. Jae fell away, just for a moment and then kissed Junsu softly. Junsu moaned into the kiss with every thrust from Yunho.

“You okay?”

Junsu nodded, eyes shut. “Fab-fabulous.”

Jae laughed and then Yoochun grabbed him, pinned him to the bed and kissed him. “I fucking love you.”

Jae’s smile widened. “I know. I’m so loveable.”

“And fuckable.”

“Ah, you want a chance at my ass?”

“So do I,” Changmin said, rolling to his side so he could join their kiss.

Jae tsked. “I don’t think I trust you near my ass right now.”

“Why not?” Changmin asked. “Afraid I’m going to fuck you too hard, too fast and too deep and you won’t be able to handle it?”

Jae’s eyes flashed at the challenge. He took Changmin’s cock in his hand and stroked him quickly. “Bold words, maknae.”

Changmin smirked. He grabbed Jae by the hips, and yanked him away from Yoochun. In almost the same movement, he flipped Jae over and slammed his cock into Jae’s unprepared body.

“Fucking asshole,” Jae shouted, and then moaned when Changmin started thrusting hard.

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Crazy soulfighters,” he muttered.

He moved to Junsu. With a questioning look at Yunho, and a nod from the other, Yoochun pushed Junsu up to his knees. Yunho wrapped an arm around his chest. Junsu moaned as Yunho hit him at a different, deeper angle. Yoochun kissed him, reaching to stroke his cock. Junsu moaned again.

“Fuck,” Yunho said, head falling forward. He attached his lips to Junsu’s shoulder and sucked.

Yoochun moved his kisses to Junsu’s neck, and then down his other shoulder and chest. He took Junsu’s nipple in his mouth, licking sucking biting, and stroking Junsu’s cock faster.

Yunho groaned around the flesh in his mouth as Junsu’s body clenched around him. His orgasm was suddenly there, needy and he broke away from Junsu’s body, head flinging back with a cry and he came deep inside Junsu. Junsu shuddered, and then with a twist of his hand, Yoochun pulled them both away from Yunho. He laid them down, Yoochun on his back.

After another kiss and another stroke, Yoochun said, “Ride me, Su. Ride me hard.”

Junsu whimpered and scrambled to his knees, straddling Yoochun’s body. Yoochun never stopped stroking his cock as Junsu impaled himself on Yoochun’s, sliding easily through Yunho’s come.

His head back, arms straight, hands clutching Yoochun’s chest, he rode Yoochun fast, breath coming out in shuddering gasps. Junsu’s cock twitched and with a shivering moan, Junsu’s came, coating Yoochun’s hand and stomach with warmth. And then his elbows collapsed. He continued riding Yoochun slowly and their lips met in a wet, sloppy kiss.

Yunho crawled over to them and joined their kiss.

“Fuck,” Jae said and then groaned when Changmin changed the angle inside him.

“Too much for you, hyung?” Changmin asked.

“No. Not enough. So not enough. We are going to spend all day fucking each other. I don’t care if you guys had other plans.”

Yunho shook his head with a smile. “Any complaints about that?”

The others said no quickly.

“Good. We definitely should have done this years ago.”

Yoochun laughed. “I agree.”

“So,” Yunho said with a leer, “you wanna let Junsu rest for a moment and fuck me instead?”

“Fuck yes.” Yoochun threw Junsu away from him.

Junsu landed with an _oof_ between the two couples. Jae leaned down and kissed him, and moments later, Yunho’s lips were there, too. They both groaned when Junsu reached out and grabbed their cocks in his hands.

Junsu broke away from the kiss, breathless. Yunho and Jaejoong latched onto one of his nipples.

Junsu groaned. “Fangirls are right.”

Yoochun chuckled. “About what?”

“The OT5 thing. Bandmates is definitely the best pairing.”  



End file.
